chattingandstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Fatal Frame/ Project Zero 1 Review ;3
Introduction :3 Hi there :D the name's mrchrisrocks or chris for short and I will be reviewing a personal favourite series that I've played over the last few years. The video game series is Fatal Frame (USA), Project Zero (EU) or Zero (JAP) . The first game is the one I shall be reviewing today then the next days I will be revewing the 2nd and 3rd game. So here we go ;). Fatal Frame or Project Zero is a survival-horror game that was released in December 13th in 2001 for Japan, March 4th in 2002 for North America and August 30th in 2002 for Europe. The game was made for the original xbox and the ps2. The game was released for playstation network in April 9th, 2013 as a ps2 classic and it is only avaliable to download in North America. Gameplay For most of the game, the player controls protagonist Miku Hinasaki through four chapters (or "Nights") as she searches for her brother Mafuyu, whom the player controls only in the introduction. The characters' hit points is displayed in a life bar located in the lower left corner of the screen; if the character's HP hits zero, it's game over. The player can find healing items throughout the game's different locations, which restore their strength to a certain extent. Plus, the player can obtain a special item called a Stone Mirror, which automatically and completely restores the player's HP once it reaches zero. The player characters also have a flashlight to aid t hem in the exploration of the mansion. Miku's only weapon is the Camera Obscura, an antique camera that can photograph and expel spirits. However, the camera also relies on "ammunition" - films, which prepare a certain amount of shots for the player. There are different types of films scattered throughout the game, and each type of film possesses a different strength. The camera also contains several special abilities, which must be unlocked using spirit points, which can be gained by capturing ghosts. These abilities, such as Paralyze and See, can aid Miku in fighting spirits that have different attacking patterns to the standard ghosts. During the game, Miku must explore the entire mansion and its grounds, and must obtain certain objects and solve puzzles in order to progress through sections of the game. During this time, Miku will encounter different types of spirits, either random or mandatory. Some spirits will not attack Miku, but most are hostile. The chapters progress as Miku reaches a particular location, usually after completing a major segment of the chapter. The player can save their game at save points, which are located in different parts of the mansion; and at the end of each chapter. If a spirit is within range, the save point will turn red, preventing the player from saving until the spirit is defeated. Story In October 1986, Miku Hinasaki goes to the supposedly haunted Himuro Mansion to search for Mafuyu, her older brother. Mafuyu has been missing for two weeks, after visiting Himuro Mansion to look for his mentor, Junsei Takamine. He had also gone missing in the mansion, together with his assistant and editor, while conducting research for a new novel. As Miku explores deeper into the mansion, she eventually learns about the dark secrets behind the enormous mansion and about the malignant spirit of Kirie Himuro, who had kidnapped Mafuyu because of his strong resemblance to her former lover, a young man who visited the mansion. Lord Himuro ordered the man disposed of, and Kirie learned the truth in her dreams. Her resulting doubts in her obligations allowed the Hell Gate to open, unleashing a great darkness called "the Malice". At the end of the game, Miku manages to rescue Mafuyu and free Kirie of the darkness. At this point, the endings diverge. In one ending, Mafuyu tells her that he must stay at Kirie's side so that she will not be alone again. Afterwards, the underground cavern crumbles and Mafuyu disappears together with Kirie. After she escapes, Miku sees the entrapped spirits of the mansion being released and floating into the night sky. An alternate ending shows Miku escaping with her brother, leaving Kirie behind; and a third ending (which is exclusive to the Xbox version) has Miku escaping with her brother and has Kirie's lover return to her to be together with her at the underworld gate for all eternity. For all endings, Miku explains that after that day, she "stopped seeing things that other people can't see". According to the events in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, the first ending is the canon ending. Conclusion I Really Really enjoyed this game very much and with a jump around every corner am surprised I can still sleep...hehe...But I highly recommend this game for people who love survival horror, ghosts, Japan or ....cameras? XD. I rate the gameplay,graphics and the jumpyness 10/10 :D. Category:Video games